


Running and Never Looking Back

by sesquipedalia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Physical Abuse, Running Away, Thomas and Newt fall for each other, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesquipedalia/pseuds/sesquipedalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is in love with Thomas, but his dad does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running and Never Looking Back

Life had never been easy for a boy like Newt. He vividly remembers looking in the mirror as a child and hating who was looking back at him because he wasn't who his father wanted him to be - he was gay. 

 

It took years for Newt to finally come to that conclusion within himself, and when he did, he felt a sense of relief he had never felt before. It was like finding something that was in plain sight, and Newt finally felt content with himself for once in his life. He would finally be happy because he had figured out who he really was and he would never lose touch with that part of himself, right?

 

This internal confession did quite the opposite.

 

Newt's father was a rather traditional man. He enjoyed the simplistic things in life, including the common cup of black coffee and the common job and the common woman. He did not want his only son touching, looking, or even thinking about another boy in the way he should a woman. It disgusted him. 

 

So when he discovers Newt is spending all of his time with a boy, he's absolutely furious. 

 

That boy, of course, was Thomas. A boy with a brilliant smile and a heart so big it could barely fit in his chest. He adored Newt and everything about him. Every time he saw Newt, he would find another thing to love about him.

 

When Thomas and Newt first met, their relationship was strictly platonic. They talked to each other every so often in the classes they shared, and it wasn't until Thomas heard Newt laugh that he started falling for him. It happened gradually, and Newt refused to believe there was a single thing he didn't like about Thomas. 

 

They started spending their afternoons with each other, casually talking about what they loved and how they wanted their lives to turn out. It was never more than that - it was simple, until their feelings made it complicated. 

 

Their relationship moved faster than Newt could comprehend, and Newt was falling harder and harder every day. It wasn't his intention, neither was it Thomas’, but they were in love. And neither one of them could deny it. 

 

Newt would spend so much time with Thomas that he would come home way past curfew, and he always had to say he was out with a friend. He knew how hostile his father would be if he found out about Thomas. So he kept it a secret for as long as possible. They were able to keep that secret up for a few months before Newt's dad found out. 

 

He knew something was up with Newt, but he didn't know what, so he watched him. He waited for him to come home everyday and he would question him every chance he got. And one day when Thomas had kissed Newt goodbye after dropping him home, his dad happened to be around to see it all.

 

He had never seen his father so angry in his life, and it didn't compare to when Newt's mother had left them when he was younger. They yelled back and forth at each other until Newt's throat began to burn and he was stunned silent when his father struck his across his cheek with his fist. He didn't even apologize afterwards, and instead continued to yell at Newt while his eyes welled up with tears.

 

His father had never hit him before, and he was so shocked, he couldn't speak for seconds on end. He doesn't say around for long, and he storms away from his father and locks himself in his room. Not too long after, his father begins to pound on his door, yelling at him to come out. He sounds even angrier than he had before, and Newt doesn't know what to do. He covers his ears with his pillow and screams, hoping it would make his father go away but it doesn't. He's starting to think his dad would break the door down just to get his hands on Newt. 

 

Eventually, Newt decides on calling Thomas. He was the only one he could run to in a moment like this because Thomas was always there for him. No matter what happened between them, Thomas was always there. 

 

Thomas answers his phone after barely two rings, and Newt tries to contain his sobs as he tells him what had happened. He hadn't even gotten the chance to make it home before Newt was calling him, and he turned around just to get him.

 

Newt tells Thomas he wants to leave - that he wants to be anywhere but here and Thomas promises they would get away. They would get as far as they could from the town that held their secret so they could finally be at peace, and they wouldn't have to hide. 

 

He shows up at Newt's house less than 10 minutes after he had called. Newt doesn't take anything with him besides his charger and some cash, and he climbs out of his window, hanging on to the edge before carefully jumping down and landing safely on his feet. He runs to Thomas’ car and Thomas gets out, catching him when Newt jumps into his arms. He kisses Newt's head hurriedly and tells him to get in the car so they could leave, and they do.

 

Newt doesn't know where they're going, but he's content with it because Thomas is by his side. That was all he ever needed to be happy in his mind. 

 

They drive for hours on end until the night fell and the roads were practically empty. When they're almost out of gas, Thomas stops at a gas station and tells Newt to stay in the car, but Newt insists on coming with him. Newt was shivering due to the cold weather so Thomas takes off his jacket and wraps it around Newt, keeping a secure arm around his waist as well. 

 

Thomas uses his money to buy a tank of gas so he could have some on the road just in case, and Newt holds his hand and stands behind him like he was a child hiding from danger. He asks Newt if he wants anything before they head back to the car but Newt shakes his head, and they start driving once again. 

 

After a while, Thomas’ eyes start to feel heavy, and he stops the car, looking over to Newt who had his knees pressed against his chest while he looked out the window. 

 

He climbs into the back seat and lays back, sighing. Newt is looking at him with a look he knows all too familiarly, and he feels a jab at his heart. 

 

“Come here, baby,” he says in a soft voice, and Newt climbs to the back, holding on to Thomas as he sniffles. 

 

He tries to suppress the tears, but they come anyway, and he clutches onto Thomas’ shirt while he cries. He's not sure if he's crying because he left the only family he had left or because his dad had disowned him, but either way, it hurts. 

 

Thomas rubs his back in an attempt to calm him down and hushes him, running his fingers through his hair like he always did to calm his nerves. 

 

“What are we gonna’ do, Tommy?”

 

“I don't know,” he says, sighing. “I don't know.”

 

Thomas isn't sure of what they're next move would be, but he's sure Newt would be much safer in his arms compared to anywhere else. Newt falls asleep after his crying eases down, and even though things seem pretty rough now, Thomas knew that they would be okay.


End file.
